The Birthday Party
by Bladefire
Summary: It's a fluffy romance fic between Joe and Koushiro. That means Yaoi and a mention of a four-some so use your own good sense as to whether you read it or not. R&R please


I DON"T OWN THE DIGIMON CHARACTERS!!!!!! BUT I do own the story so there! This contains Yaoi of course and the pairings are straight forward (Taito, Kensuke, Joshiro) You should also be warned that their is a foursome but no details you sick people *looks innocently up at the ceiling*.   
  
Please ignore any spelling and/or errors, My Word program bit the dust and now I actually have to use Notepad and a dictionary, oh the horror, manual labour!!! I think I'll get a paper cut before this is done. That's enough of that on with the fic.  
  
The Birthday Party  
By Bladefire  
  
Yamato and Tai were walking through the park. Tai had an arm wrapped around Yamato's arm and his head on his love's shoulder. They walked along the concrete paths, heedless of the people staring at them.  
"Yama-chan, What's on the agenda for the weekend?" Tai asked.  
"Well nothing tonight, tomorrow we're going shopping with Ken and Daisuke for Koushiro's birthday on Sunday."  
"Oh yeah! What are we getting him? He's only interested in computers." Tai sighed, "That guy needs to get out more."  
Yamato laughed, "I think he tried that once. Remember, you took him to a bar."  
Tai winced, "Riiight. We met up with Ken, Daisuke, Joe and his date. Then Koushiro ended up drunk." Tai sighed looking a little depressed.  
"It's not your fault Tai. Koushiro has to figure out his own problems."  
"I know that. It's just that he's so upset. I'm tempted to go talk to Joe."  
"Don't. Joe has a girlfriend." Yamato reminded.  
"I know. I know." Tai grumbled.  
  
They walked out of the park and down the sidewalk.  
"Hey, is that Joe?" Yamato asked, pointing to where a blue haired man was packing boxes into a dark blue van.  
"It is! Hey. Joe!" Tai called out. The two guys walked up to Joe.  
"Hi Yamato, Tai. What are you doing?'  
"Just going for a walk." Yamato replied, a bit distracted as he tried to figure out what all the boxes where for.  
Tai took the direct approach, "What's in the boxes?"  
"Carol kicked me out. She said that being with me was like being with a board." Joe said tossing the last box into the van.  
"What! You're kidding me. Joe believe me you're nothing like a board." Tai assured.  
"Well she doesn't see it that way." Joe closed the back of the van.  
"Do you have a place to stay?" Yamato asked, "If not then you can stay with us. We've got the room."  
"Aren't you sharing a house with Ken and Daisuke?"  
"Yeah. Their both in University with jobs so we manage to pay the bills."  
Tai grinned at Yamato's words, "You mean you pay the bills. That band of yours is making money."  
"Yeah, well." Yamato shrugged, " You get the idea."  
Joe smiled, "I guess that would be okay."  
"Great! You'll have the place to your self tomorrow and Sunday is the party so take tomorrow to unpack."  
"I haven't gotten anything for Koushiro yet. I don't know what to get him."  
"Then I guess you can forget unpacking." Tai said cheerfully. He opened the passenger door and got in.  
"Are you coming?" He asked before closing the door. Joe smiled and went to the drivers' side while Yamato got into the back seat.  
  
Ken heard a car pull up in the driveway. He put his book down beside the couch and went to the front window. A blue van sat in the driveway. Yamato, Joe and Tai were pulling boxes out. He went to the front door and unlocked it. A slight wind ruffled his half buttoned shirt as he walked out to the three other men.  
"Hi Joe. Coming to stay with us for a while?" Ken asked.  
"Yeah, Carlo kicked me out."  
"To bad for her." Ken said with a smile.  
"To bad for who?" Daisuke asked as he walked out of the house in a pair of jeans with a towel around his neck.  
"Joe's girlfriend kicked him out. He's going to be staying with us now." Ken explained absently as he eyed Daisuke.  
"Dai, go put a shirt on. Ken looks like he wants to carry you off and we need help with Joe's stuff." Yamato ordered with a small smile.  
Ken pouted, "You mean you big strong men can't do it yourself."  
Tai groaned, "Just get over here and start lifting boxed."  
Ken and Daisuke laughed. Soon the five of them were carrying boxes up to one of the spare rooms. It took about half an hour but they managed.  
  
An hour or two after a dinner Daisuke flopped down onto the couch, "What was in those boxes Joe? They weighed a tonne."  
"Clothes, books, computer, and other odds and ends." Joe sat of a nice reclining chair.  
Ken pushed Daisuke on to the floor and started massaging his back, "Oh, that's nice. You have very talented hands Ken." Daisuke muttered into the carpet.  
"Funny, that's what I said to you this..." Ken began.  
"That's enough." Joe said quickly. They heard the shower being turned on upstairs.  
"So what are you two going to get Koushiro?" Joe asked.  
"We have no idea." came Daisuke's muffled voice, "The man owns his own computer company."  
"I'm sure that whatever get will be fine." Joe said absently, gazing off into space.  
"You really like Koushiro don't you?" Ken asked as he worked on Daisuke's shoulders.  
"I...well..." Joe stuttered.  
Ken grinned, "I thought so. You don't seem to be the kind of guy to go for the blonde bimbo type."  
Daisuke turned his head, "Why did you go out with her anyway?"  
Joe rolled his eyes, "Temporary insanity." He said wearily, "But really, I don't know. I just went out with her."  
"But what about Koushiro? Don't you want to go out with him at all?" Daisuke asked.  
"I'd love to go out with Koushiro." Joe burst out, "But it's not like he would want to go out with me. I'm just good old reliable Joe. Everyone's best friend." He said bitterly. He stood and walked to the window.  
Ken stood and went to his friend. He laid a hand on Joe's shoulder.  
"Joe relax, you're a very handsome guy..."  
"Hey!" Daisuke called form the floor, "What about me?"  
"Except for Daisuke of course. Your smart, kind, funny. You are our best friend even if me make it sound like a fate worse that death." Ken teased.  
"You know I didn't mean it that way." Joe said softly.  
"We know." Daisuke said as he stood.  
"Come on Joe, go to bed. Sleep on it. In the morning everything with look better." Ken led Joe out of the living room with Daisuke following.  
"I guess so." Joe sighed and walked into his room. Ken and Daisuke walked upstairs and walked into Tai and Yamato's room. The two older men were leaning against the headboard with the blankets pulled up to their waists. Ken closed the door behind them quietly. The two twenty year olds sat of the bed, Ken sitting in Daisuke's lap leaning against Daisuke's chest.  
"Joe really likes Koushiro." Daisuke reported.  
"Koushiro likes Joe." Tai replied  
A cold breeze blew through the window. Ken shiver, "It's always so cold in here."  
"Not really. I think it's rather nice." Tai said and Yamato nodded.  
"It's freezing." Daisuke argued, "We do pay heating bills for a reason you know."  
Tai and Yamato moved to the far edge of the bed.  
"Come in." Tai invited.  
Ken and Daisuke slipped under the covers. Daisuke and Yamato were on the ends with Ken and Tai in the middle. Soon Ken had stopped shivering and he smiled, "So, what are we going to do?"  
"The party would be the perfect opportunity." Tai pointed out innocently, "And the bedrooms all have locks."  
The other three grinned evilly.  
"They do don't they...What if we stocked a room for them as a little birthday present from us." Yamato suggested.  
"We're still going to shopping!" Ken said brightly.  
"Of course." Tai leaned into Yamato and yawned.   
Ken echoed Tai's yawn, "You know, it's awfully comfortable right here. I don't think I want to move."  
"I know what you mean. But it would be better if your jeans weren't digging into my leg." Tai muttered.  
Yamato laughed as Ken and Daisuke wriggled out of their clothes.  
"Hmm. Sleep over, yummy." Yamato grinned as he turned off the light.  
Yamato woke up and stretched. He looked across the bed and smiled. Ken was curled up against him and while Daisuke and Tai cuddled. Yamato slipped out of the bed. Ken moaned and turned to lean into the back of Tai's body. Yamato grabbed a big bathrobe and let himself out of the room. He went down to the kitchen where Joe was already sitting with a cup of coffee. He wore a blue robe that matched his ruffled blue hair.  
"Morning Joe." Yamato went straight of the large coffee pot and then with a steaming cup off coffee in hand he started pulling food from the fridge.  
"You know with your band generating so much money, I'm a little surprised that you don't have someone to cook for you." Joe observed.  
"I love to cook. I find in relaxing and Tai and Daisuke love to eat. That and I don't trust hired help. They're easy to bribe and the media loves dirty gossip."  
"True." Joe sipped his coffee and silence fell on the kitchen as Yamato cooked. They heard a door or two open and close and several minutes later Ken walked into the kitchen heading straight for Yamato. He relieved the blond of his cup of coffee and sat at the table.  
"That is mine." Yamato commented not looking up from his cooking.  
"Was yours. Mine now. You woke me up." Ken muttered.  
"You were sleeping last time I checked."  
"It was COLD. The window was STILL open." Ken growled.  
"I forgot to close that didn't I? What about Tai and Daisuke?"  
Ken smiled wickedly, "They should be up soon. I took the blanket with me."  
Joe started choking on his coffee, "You four all slept in the same bed!" Joe exclaimed.  
"Yeah. We were talking and really didn't feel like moving so we stayed." Ken replied with a shrug. He sipped his coffee. Then they heard a door open.  
"Ken! Where the hell is the blanket?" Tai hollered down the stairs.  
"What makes you think it was me?" Ken yelled back.  
"Yama-chan's not that cruel." came Daisuke's sleepy voice then doors were either opened or closed as Tai and Daisuke returned to their own rooms. Then about five minutes later they made an appearance in the kitchen.  
"I can't believe I'm up a 9:00 in the morning on a Saturday." Daisuke moaned as he headed for the coffee.  
"Would one of you pour me another cup of coffee? Ken took mine." Yamato asked.  
Ken stuck his tongue out at Yamato's back as Tai got his lover another cup of coffee.  
Joe watched his four friends with more than a little envy. They were all so close, not caring what they did. Joe put his coffee cup down on the table and headed for the stairs. But two arms wrapped themselves around his waist and turned him back to the kitchen. Joe looked over his shoulder and saw Tai grinning at him.  
"We didn't make you uncomfortable did we?" Tai asked grinning.  
"No, I've had my coffee and I would like to get dressed."  
"Why? We're not."  
Joe glanced around the room and had to agree. Tai and Daisuke were wearing old jeans while Yamato and Ken wore loose robes.  
"True, but I would still like to get dressed."  
"To late. Breakfast is served." Yamato put plates on the table. Daisuke pulled out the benches on either side of the table. Ken moved from his seat to the foot of the table to the bench closest to the wall. His hands were still wrapped around his coffee mug. He leaned sleepily against Daisuke who put an arm around him. Tai got Joe to sit back down at the head of the table and then sat down beside Yamato across the table form Daisuke and Ken. They started eating and each complimented Yamato on his cooking. As they ate their meal in peace.  
"Oh shopping. Got to love it." Ken purred as they walked into the mall. He started dragging Daisuke to the nearest store, which turned out to be a jewellery store.  
"We'll meet you in the food court at noon." Yamato called after them and chuckled when Ken waved to them.  
"So what are we getting Koushiro?" Tai asked.  
"I don't know." Joe admitted.  
"Hmmm. How about flowers or chocolate or something." Tai suggested.  
"How about the or something." Joe sighed, "I'll meet you both at noon." Joe wandered off.  
"I think we should take out own suggestion to heart. Koushiro does like chocolate." Tai said with a little grin.  
"Yes, and a little whip cream never hurt anyone." Yamato added.  
He grinned back at his love. Then they were both heading for the nearest chocolate shop.  
Ken and Daisuke browsed threw the jewellery store, both looking around for an idea for a gift.  
"Those would be nice." Ken pointed to two gold rings.  
"They are, but that's something they have to pick out themselves." Daisuke answered.  
"True." Ken sighed then something caught his eye. He turned and in a case in the corner of the store sat several glass figurines.  
"Look!" Ken pulled Daisuke to the case that held little glass animals.  
"Aw. They're so cute." Daisuke pointed to one in particular. "It's a little humming bird."  
Ken called a sales clerk over and pointed out the one he wanted to buy.  
Joe looked through the stores on either side of the mall but couldn't' find anything worthy of Koushiro. He had found two beautifully carved silver rings. They burned a hole in his pocket even now. But they had been bought in vain. I'd never have the courage to say anything. Joe thought miserably. He wandered through the mall lost in thought. He had no idea what to get Koushiro. Joe didn't even notice anyone ahead of him until they ran into him and then fell over. Joe blinked several times in surprise then looked down.  
"Koushiro! What are you doing here?"  
"Trying to stay away from Miyako and Hikari. Takeru called and warned me that they were going to kidnap me and take me shopping. I figured this is the last place they would look."  
Joe helped Koushiro to his feet.  
"Hmm. Yamato, Tai, Daisuke and Ken needed to go shopping so I came along. They were moaning about how they had no idea what to get you."  
"I'm not expecting anything." Koushiro started walking with Joe beside him, "Just having my friends there is enough." Koushiro shrugged and then changed the subject. "So how's Carol doing? Is she around her somewhere?"  
"No. Carol kicked me out so I moved in with Tai and the others yesterday."  
"I'll bet that's interesting."  
"You have no idea." Joe's voice was dryer than a desert as he recalled the morning's conversation, "The four of them need to be dumped into a cold lake."  
Koushiro laughed. "Poor Joe."  
"How about I take your penthouse and you can move in with the guys?"  
"No thanks. That's one experience I can do without." Koushiro smiled, "You could have stayed with me."  
"Uh...no, that's okay." Joe felt his face heating up a little and hopped that Koushiro wouldn't notice.  
"What's the matter Joe?" Koushiro asked.  
"Uh, nothing." Joe glanced at his watch. 11:57 it read.  
"I'm meeting the others at the food court, would you like to come?"  
"Sure."  
Joe and Koushiro walked into the food court and stopped. Sitting in the middle of the sea of chairs and tables was Daisuke, Ken, Tai, Yamato, Kari and Miyako.  
"Do you still want to eat here?" Joe asked.  
"Hey Joe, Koushiro, Over here." Kari called, waving her hand in the air.  
"I think it's a little late for that." Koushiro grinned. As the two walked forward they saw bags being stuffed under the table then covered with jackets.  
"Your not supposed to bring him here." Daisuke scolded, "We can't have him seeing presents before their wrapped."  
"It's alright Daisuke. I didn't see a thing." Koushiro promised.  
"Well, then I guess it's okay." Daisuke grumbled.  
Joe and Koushiro sat at the end of the table.  
"So what are you doing here Koushiro?" Ken asked.  
"A little bird told me that two cat's were after me. So I figured this would be the last place they would look."  
"It was. We gave up and then ran into Tai and Yamato." Miyako admitted.  
"Did this little bird have a name?" Kari asked innocently.  
"Yes but some things are best left unsaid."  
Kari scolded as the others laughed.  
"Well your here now." Miyako said brightly.  
"Hey, Hey. Wait a minute there. It's our turn. You had your chance. We're taking Koushiro home with us to make sure he comes tomorrow. You can have Joe. By the looks of things, he still has shopping to do."  
"Oh, alright." Miyako grumbled.  
"Don't we get a say in this?" Koushiro asked.  
"No." Yamato said in amusement.  
"Don't bother trying to say no Koushiro. It just doesn't work." Joe said resigned to his fate.  
"You make it sound as saying with us is like a death sentence." Daisuke complained.  
"Isn't it?" Joe asked innocently.  
"Can we at least get something to eat?" Koushiro interrupted.  
"I guess so." Ken nodded his permission.   
"I still don't see how it could be so hard to find something for me." Koushiro said as they made there way across to the other side of the food court, "What would you buy Yamato?"  
"A bigger bed." Joe answered without thinking, then he blushed when he realised what he had said.  
"What?" asked Koushiro, more than a little confused.  
Joe sighed, "Nothing really. Just woke up, had my coffee, found out that all four slept in one bed, had breakfast."  
Koushiro made a noise that sounded like he was either choking or laughing; it was hard to tell which.  
"No wonder you wanted to switch." He grinned.  
Joe rolled his eyes, "Oh sure, laugh all you want. I'm worrying about noises in the middle of the night."  
"My offer is still open. You can stay with me."  
"No. I'll just suffer in silence." Joe said theatrically.  
"Really Joe. I don't mind having you there." Koushiro looked over to their friends, "But first let's make our get away while they're not looking."  
Koushiro dragged Joe threw the crowd of people trying to hide from their friends.  
Ken looked around the food court but couldn't see Joe or Koushiro.  
"Damn it. They got away." Ken sighed, "It looks like our plans will have to be put on hold. Sorry girls,"   
"That's okay. We'll corner them again." Kari said with a smile.  
"At least they left together." Daisuke pointed out, "There may be hope yet."  
"Yes, a slime one but look who we're dealing with." Yamato reminded.  
"They're doomed." Daisuke said after a short pause. The others were inclined to agree.  
Joe and Koushiro made it to the parking lot without getting caught by any of their friends.  
"So now that we've made our escape, what shall we do with our time?" Joe asked.  
"Well, I'm still hungry. Why don't you come over and I'll make lunch."  
"I...ah...well..."Joe stuttered.  
"I'm not going to bite."  
Joe swallowed nervously, "Sure. Why not? We can't go back in to the mall."  
"Exactly. Now, where did I park my car?" Koushiro looked around the vast parking lot. Joe groaned. It'll be days before I'm fed.   
Koushiro closed the door to his penthouse feeling more that a little apprehensive about having Joe in his room. It's not like I'm not a grown man, Koushiro thought to himself. I can handle having Joe in my home. Even if I want to show him my bedroom. Koushiro headed for the kitchen. He needed water for his suddenly dry mouth.  
"Just make yourself a home." Koushiro called. He filled a glass with water and tossed it back as if it were good whiskey. He turned then jumped back with a squeak when he saw Joe right behind him.  
"Sorry." Joe apologized, "I didn't mean to scare you."  
"No, that's alright. I've only lost a year or two off my life. It's nothing to worry about."   
Joe smiled at Koushiro's sarcasm.  
That was not the intended effect; Koushiro grumbled to himself but had to smile anyway. Then, before he realised what he was doing he kissed Joe. He pulled away once he realized what he was doing. Blushing, he looked to the floor.  
"Sorry...I didn't...I mean..."  
A slim hand touched his chin and lifted his face up. Joe looked at him then lowered his head and kissed Koushiro softly. Koushiro moaned in delight. He put an arm around Joe's nick and the other around his waist as he deepened the kiss. All to soon then had to stop, but they didn't move apart. They stood, holding each other.  
"I thought you were straight." Koushiro said looking at Joe suspiciously.  
"Not when you're in the room."  
"Hmm. Good answer." Koushiro burrowed his head into Joe's chest, "Joe, what's in your pocket?"  
"Nothing." Joe said, blushing a little, "Just something I saw and had to buy."  
"What would that be?" Koushiro looked at Joe, wide eyed.  
Joe couldn't resist Koushiro. He pulled out the ring box and opened it.  
"When I saw them, I thought of you." He explained.  
Koushiro picked up one of the silver rings.  
"And you said you didn't know what to get me." Koushiro smiled.  
"I didn't think I would actually have a chance to give this to you." Joe took the ring from Koushiro and slipped it onto the younger man's finger, "I love you very much Koushiro."  
Koushiro smiled happily, "I love you too Joe. I think I always have."  
Koushiro took the other ring and slipped it onto Joe's finger. Then he looked thoughtful.  
"I just realized something. The girls gave up to easily. I think they were trying to set us up."  
Joe rolled his eyes, "I wouldn't doubt it,"  
"Well then, I think they can wait until tomorrow to find out about us."  
Joe grinned, "Then you'll have to give me a ride home. I'll put my ring in my pocket and say we just had lunch."  
"Then tomorrow we'll surprise them. I like it." Koushiro chuckled gleefully.  
"Well, let's get going then. You can buy me something to eat on the way." Joe looked an arm through Koushiro's as they made their way to the door.  
The next morning Joe was the last to rise. He had slept in 'till about noon in order to avoid the others and their questions. When he had gotten home he had received the third degree from all four of his friends. They had looked so disappointed when he told them that he and Koushiro had gone to a fast food joint. Joe had even shown them the garbage to prove it. He made his way downstairs in jeans and a t-shirt, heading straight for the kitchen. Then with a cup of coffee in hand he made his way to the living room that was half decorated.   
"Looking good." Joe remarked.  
"You could help." Tai said as he strung streamers.  
"Just let me finish my coffee first."   
Ken looked up from where he was hanging balloons, "Coffee?" He leapt off the stool he was standing on and ran up to Joe.  
"You're going to share that right?"  
Joe sighed, "I guess so." He handed the cup to Ken. The blue haired man sipped at the steaming liquid gratefully.  
"Mmm...Yummy."  
"That's enough. Give it back now."  
Joe took his coffee and went back to the safety of the kitchen to finish his breakfast in peace.  
They finished decorating the house at about one o'clock in the afternoon and they all had time to shower before their friends started arriving. Actually, they all arrived in one big mass with an oddly shaped present. Koushiro arrived at the same time, only Mimi wasn't there, she was visiting a friend in the States.  
"Well, this makes it so much easier. We don't have to keep getting up to get the door." Tai said as the group came in.  
"Your just lazy Tai." Kari said, grinning at her brother from Takeru's side.  
"Hey, you guys. Come see what they did to the place." Sora called. There was a rush for everyone to get to the living room. They all oohed and ahhed over the decorations that hung around the room.  
"You really didn't have to go to go to all this trouble." Koushiro blushed a beat red.  
"Awe, look. Koushiro's blushing." Miyako teased.  
Koushiro put up a hand to cover his flaming face.  
"oh, oh, oh! That ring is new!" Daisuke pointed to the ring on Koushiro's left hand.  
"So, whose the lucky guy." Sora asked.  
"Guy? Why would you assume that it was a guy?" Koushiro asked. His curiosity plain on his face. The others looked nervously at Joe whose face was devoid of any emotion.  
"All right. Yamato will you help me bring stuff out? The rest of you..." Tai asked.  
"No. We'll get everything." Daisuke interrupted.  
Tai and Yamato looked at Daisuke in surprise.  
"You all go sit down. Daisuke and I did a whole bunch of baking and cooking." Ken replied.  
"Is that why you were up so early this morning?" Yamato asked.  
"Yeah. We thought we'd give you a break."  
"I didn't even know you two could cook." Joe looked at the two, "Is it safe to eat?"  
"Of course." Daisuke looked offended.  
Tai clutched at his chest dramatically, "You two were alone together and you actually managed to get something done? It's amazing."  
"Your a fine one to talk. Who was it that said they were going to clean out the garage? Your lucky I shut the door before anyone walked by." ken replied glaring at Yamato and Tai.  
"See, I told you." Joe said to Koushiro.  
Tai grinned at his tall friend, "Your welcome to join in if you want."  
Joe wrinkled his nose, "No thanks. Maybe later."  
Ken laughed as their friends looked at Joe as if he'd grown another head.  
"What?" He asked innocently.  
The others just shook their heads.  
"So what do you want to do fist?" Ken asked, "Movies or presents."  
"Presents." Miyako shouted along with Sora, Hikari, Tai and Daisuke.  
"Okay, okay! You don't need to yell." Ken grumbled as he pulled out a wicker basket out from behind a couch. He turned and pushed it in front of Koushiro.  
"There you go. All our presents have been thrown in here so dig in." Ken said before returning to his seat beside Daisuke.  
Koushiro took the top one and read the writing on the wrapping paper out loud.  
"To Koushiro, Have a great Birthday, this is just a little something for your office. Love Daisuke and Ken." Koushiro looked at en and Daisuke, "Do I want to open it?"   
Ken nodded.  
"It's nothing bad." Daisuke pouted, "Don't you trust us?"  
"Not really." Koushiro replied but opened the present. He smiled when he saw a red and purple glass ladybug sitting of a green leaf. It was all nicely detailed and looked quite real.  
"Thanks you too." He said as he put the fish on the table for the others to see.  
"Awe, it's so cute." Hikari smiled.  
Koushiro picked up the next present, "From Mimi!?!" Koushiro looked up.  
"She sent it to me to give to you." Sora clarified.  
Koushiro unwrapped it to reveal two bottles of blackberry wine (AN: It is an actual wine an tastes really good) with little bows on them. He set them on the table, "Some one remind me to thank her."  
"I will." Joe volunteered.  
Koushiro glanced at Joe then reached for the next present. A moment later a box of assorted chocolates lay on his lap. Koushiro glanced at Yamato and Tai.  
"Thanks. That's all I need. If I eat these I wont get any work done."  
"We know. You work to hard." Tai said with a big grin, "We were going to get you something else but we changed our minds."   
"I don't want to know." Koushiro reluctantly pushed the chocolates aside. He reached for his last present.  
"From the rest of us?" Koushiro smiled and tore the wrapping paper away, revealing a dark green book. He opened it and in decorated boarders found pictures of all his friends and family.  
"You guys..." Koushiro smiled, "Thanks."  
"Let me see." Joe moved a little closer to Koushiro, "Oh my..."  
The other four who hadn't known about the book moved around behind Koushiro. They blinked in surprise at the pictures.  
"How did you get all these?" Ken asked.  
"We search everywhere for pictures that your family had taken and one that Hikari had taken." Iori explained.  
"We're glad you like it." Takeru said.  
"I love it." Koushiro closed the book and set it on the table.  
"Okay, movie time." Koushiro said, shoving all the wrapping paper into the wicker basket.  
"What about Joe?" Sora asked.  
"He's already got me a present."  
"What was it?" Miyako asked eagerly.  
"Something. Now what movie are we watching?" Koushiro curled up on the couch. All his friends scowled but didn't ask again. Tai turned off the lights while Yamato turned on the VCR and the TV.  
"Not sure yet." Yamato said, answering Koushiro's question. He pressed the play button.  
"...Just a sweet Transvestite, from Transsexual Transylvania..."  
"What the..." Takeru asked staring at the TV.  
"That's where that went. I was looking all over for it." Daisuke grinned.  
"Dai, there's a reason that there is a TV in your room." Tai growled as Yamato stopped the tape.  
"But the sound is so much better down here."  
"What was that?" Hikari asked.  
"The Rocky Horror Picture Show." Daisuke said proudly, "It's hilarious."  
"My Daisuke has a habit of buying the oddest movies to watch." Ken said in amusement.  
"You have to admit, some of them are good." Daisuke employed his puppy eyes on his boyfriend.  
"Yes, some are good." Ken said reluctantly.  
"I think we need to spend more time around here. Just look at all the things we miss." Sora said to the others.  
"Trust me. There are something's you want to miss." Joe warned.  
"I think I'll take your word for it. No offence Yamato but there are something's I don't need to know about you." Takeru said with Hikari nodding in agreement.  
Yamato laughed, "It's nothing that would freak you out. I mean, Joe's still here right?"  
"You never know. I might be planning to sneak out at midnight to ensure a safe get away." Joe said with a grin. The others all laughed. Yamato popped another movie into the VCR and pressed play.  
"There. The Quick and the Dead."  
They settled down to watch the movie. Koushiro quietly opened his chocolates and found Joe right beside him.  
"Is that a hedgehog?" Joe asked so softly that Koushiro barley heard him.  
"Yes." Koushiro replied just as quietly.  
"Are you going to share?"  
"Hmm, I don't know. What do I get?"  
Joe frowned, "I say we forget the revenge theory." Joe captured Koushiro's lips with his own. The chocolates fell to the floor.  
"Now I really want to know what Joe's gift was." Daisuke muttered.  
"Come on you two. The movie isn't that bad." Yamato muttered.  
Koushiro and Joe stopped their kiss and turned their heads to look at their friends.  
"What? The movie must be bad if you're all staring at us." Koushiro remarked.  
"What just happened?" Sora asked, "I'm so confused."  
"What's confusing? Koushiro loves Joe and Joe loves Koushiro." Ken shook his head, "I want to know where the ring came form. Where did you find one so intricately carved, Joe?"  
"Joe? But I thought..." Miyako was looking ready to pull out her hair. Joe pulled out an identical ring from his pocket and slipped it on his finger.  
"I only asked why you thought a guy gave it to me. I didn't actually answer your question." Koushiro explained.  
"And I'm not telling where I got the rings. It's a secret." Joe smiled. He leaned back in the couch and Koushiro snuggled up against him.   
"Now everyone hush. I want to watch the movie." Joe put an arm around Koushiro.  
His friends all laughed but returned their attention to the western movie.  
"I love you Joe and I must say that this has to be the best birthday ever." Koushiro said softly in his boyfriend's ear.  
"I love you too Koushiro." Joe replied and hugged his love tightly.  
  
The End.  
  
Finally got this thing typed up. Hope you like it. R&R! 


End file.
